1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of a furniture joint, especially in wooden furniture. More specifically it relates to the use of a novel brace member providing a new and improved joint construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional to provide in wooden furniture various cleat or brace devices to provide proved rigidity and strength. Such devices may be in the form of a block of wood or a right angle-shaped metal member.